Forever Black Eyed
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: Highschool AU, FrostIron. Loki comes from an abusive home, the local freak at his school, he doesn't have anyone, that is except Tony. All Tony wants to do is be close to Loki, but is Loki too damaged for Tony? Can Tony make him see that all he wants is him? Smut, M/M, Loki x Tony is main pair, slight Pepper x Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Black Eyed

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

Pairings: Pepper/Tony(temporary), main: Tony/Loki, side pairings: Thor/Jane, Natasha/Clint.

Author: this is a High School AU fic.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Chapter One: On My Heart

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

He promised himself this would be the last time. Sixteen year old Loki promise himself it would be the last time. The last time he allowed himself to feel those feelings for Tony Stark. It was rather funny how no one knew about their secret. The lies built up over time, they allowed it of course. Loki allowed it of course. He didn't want anything bad for the boy he'd fallen in love with. Yet there he was pressed up against the wall of a bathroom stall, with Tony's lips attached to his. He kissed back even now, it was as though he couldn't stop himself. Even though he knew that Tony just saw this as sex, Tony had a girlfriend after all.

Loki allowed it even then, those hands moving up and down his sides, adoring him. Tony was the only one who adored him, seemed to even care for him, and Loki allowed it.

It had started freshmen year actually, Loki had always been a loner. He'd cut everyone out of his life upon finding out he was adopted. His own step parents didn't really care for him, in fact Odin was rather abusive. Thor his step brother wanted him to turn into the child before he'd found out that he was adopted, wanted him to ignore it. Loki couldn't do that, he simply wouldn't.

Loki didn't have friends, but Tony Stark was different. Tony while being friends with the merry band of idiots known as Thor, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Pepper. Tony was still after him, it hadn't taken long. Tony had pressed Loki, Loki never talked about his feelings with Tony, they barely even spoke. Tony still at least talked to him and seemed to genuinely care for him. Loki still cut him out until finally halfway through the year he snapped. He basically told Tony to stop pretending to care for him, to stay out there with the others. Tony had told him that he was genuinely interested in being his friend then, in knowing him. Loki had snapped even more, saying that they would never be friends. Tony had asked him why and suddenly Loki's lips were on his.

The pattern had begun after that, for two years, they fucked, they cuddled, they never talked though. Loki knew why they never talked, because Tony refused to leave Pepper his girlfriend for Loki. So Loki bit his tongue, he accepted their physical relationship. And he foolishly fell for the other. Life at home never got easier, Loki was the lone goth at school who was often picked on.

Tony did defend Loki often in public, no matter how much it might rub the others the wrong way. Loki was grateful for that, people did know that he and Tony were friends of sorts. But that was it, it wasn't like Loki could join him when he was around his other friends or girlfriend. No, Loki supposed he would settle for being on the side.

It was the beginning of his Junior year, and there he and Tony were, kissing hard in the bathroom. They broke apart and Loki pushed Tony back.

"Something wrong babe?" asked Tony.

"Someone is coming." whispered Loki.

Tony nodded and left the stall, Loki simply pulled himself up and fixed his black lip stick in the mirror. Yes he had gone goth for several reasons, since the entire school though of him as a freak, he might as well make himself freakier. Besides his music tastes were definitely in the gothic range. He walked out of the bathroom with evanescence blaring in his head phones. He looked up and saw Pepper hanging onto Tony's arm. She was a cheerleader, that perfect sort of girl that Tony was expected to be with. Loki knew he could never be that.

He never dared to expect anything more from Tony though, he never would. He of course knew his own grades were on par with Tony's though, they both had those perfect straight A's in all of their classes. In a way, they were rivals, not that Loki minded. Despite being vindictive towards everyone else in his life, he was never mean to Tony. And it was probably because he was hopelessly in love with him.

Loki stopped by his locker, Thor giving him an odd look. He rolled his eyes and kept walking before Thor inevitably caught up to him.

"Brother." said Thor.

Loki pulled out a head phone. "What is it Thor?" he asked coldly.

"Father is coming tonight for the parent teacher meetings, and you still will be dressed like this?" asked Thor.

"He's your father. not mine." spoke Loki coldly.

Loki kept walking, it wasn't like it would matter. He knew it would be a night he himself would get a black eye. He got one four times a year, the first day of the school year, Odin's birthday, his own birthday, and Christmas. He knew that night he would be beaten to a bloody pulp, and he would get up like it was nothing. He'd have to avoid Tony for a couple of days though, since Tony didn't know it was happening. He always avoided Tony during those times, being sure to keep the secret. Suddenly he saw Pepper in front of him, and he gave her a questioning look, once again removing a head phone to hear her.

"Stay away from him. I've gotten used to you being around him for these past two years, but you're a bad influence, all he seems to do now is talk about you. And I don't need you causing him issues." she said.

Loki smirked a devilish smirk. "Oh dearest Pepper, are you actually concerned about him or your own reputation from dating him? Hm? Since obviously him being my friend bothers you, perhaps you should find someone different you mewling quim, someone who thinks I am a freak just as you do." spoke Loki before walking away from her.

Loki put the head phone back in, ignoring the way she glared at him. He didn't care, sure he cared about Tony, but he didn't care about anyone else. Especially not Pepper, she was far too concerned and clingy for her own good. Though perhaps he was jealous of her, he had to admit he was. He wanted to be the clingy sort, he wanted them to be real. But he knew they never would be, so he simply settled for what he had.

He went to his class, English was his best subject. When he got a note from Tony.

_Pepper said you called her a name that she didn't understand._

Loki smirked.

_Yes just because she chooses not to study doesn't mean that I will stop. And do not expect me to be nice to your girlfriend Tony._

Tony actually smirked at the note.

_Just because she's not a genius like you and I, doesn't mean she's stupid. But yeah, maybe she should look it up._

Tony seemed to understand Loki's twisted humor and the way he did things. It was nice that Tony tried to understand him, since no one else did. Finally, class ended and they met each other in a bathroom stall, Tony went down taking Loki's cock into his mouth. Loki gasped and threw his head back. Tony swallowed and sucked hard on his cock, Loki's head rolling back, he loved it when Tony gave him head, it was always so perfect. He came quickly and Tony swallowed it before leaning up and kissing him.

"Loki..." breathed Tony.

Loki sighed and leaned his head on Tony's shoulder. "Odin is coming around tonight, so I might not be able to do this sort of thing for a week." said Loki.

Tony sighed. "Why? What the hell would happen if we still did things?" he asked.

Loki shook his head. "Just trust me Tony." he said.

Tony smiled a little. "I do." he said.

Loki let Tony go, why would the other trust him? He barely knew a thing about Loki aside from what he was like in the bedroom. Loki sighed, well it was true, he would have done anything for Tony Stark, anything at all. Still he walked to another class, prepared for what would happen that night.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Black Eyed

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Chapter Two: Bruises and Blood

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Loki that night had a horrible time with Odin, his lip was busted, he had a black eye, and bruises covered his thin frame. Loki wiped the blood away looking at himself in the mirror at his home. He of course treated his wounds, it was always so much whenever Odin did this. He usually did it because Loki always succeeded in ways that made Odin cringe. His artistic side was out, he excelled in school, and he was an individual about it all. Loki went to his room after treating himself and began to write poetry, sing, and generally just express himself in a small silence of sorts. What sucked was that he was actually a talented singer, but he was afraid to be more open about it because of Odin's reaction.

Moving to his closet, he selected some colder weathered clothes to wear for a few days, anything to hide how badly he'd been beaten. That's when he heard coughing from Thor's room, it seemed that his step sibling had fallen ill. And this made Loki grimace. Most of the time at school, due to his freakish looks and Thor's temper at anyone bullying him, it was usually avoided. But whenever Thor had to miss school, Loki would receive a nice beating. Mostly from the jock-ish sort of guys who felt a need to put Loki in his place. And after Odin's beating, Loki knew that he would probably escape with more bruises the next day.

- the next day -

Loki had been right, he knew he was. During the morning hours when he'd arrived at school, he'd had the crap kicked out of him by being surrounded and overpowered by so many of them. He had stumbled into the bathroom after it and wiped the blood from his lip. He heard a gasp when he did so and turned, Tony was standing there, and he looked at Loki with mouth agape.

"Who did that?" asked Tony, pissed off.

"Don't fret over it, Thor's sick, you know who." spoke Loki.

"Loki, fuck man. You look worse then I've ever seen you, they've never done it like this before." said Tony.

_'That's because they didn't do it all.'_ thought Loki to himself.

"Relax Tony." spoke Loki.

"How am I supposed to relax!?" exclaimed Tony.

Loki turned and looked at Tony, his green eyes piercing into Tony's brown ones as he reached a hand up and stroked his cheek lightly.

"If you do not wish to be part of the beatings Tony, you must remain away from me." spoke Loki affectionately.

"Why...why are you always looking out for me?" asked Tony.

_'Because fool, I am in love with you. I suppose that makes me even more of a fool then you.'_ thought Loki to himself.

Loki shrugged it off. "Do not read too much into it Stark." spoke Loki.

Tony walked over and kissed Loki's cheek before leaving the bathroom. Loki went to his classes, ear phones in as always, today was a Placebo day. He listened to the melancholy music all day, easily finishing his homework in each class, and he was in advanced classes to boot. He tried to avoid Tony all day, Pepper was around him a lot that day and he didn't wish to deal with her again, she was after all a great annoyance that he didn't feel like dealing with. He of course avoided Tony's usual advances, he seemed to be giving Loki some caring looks, it seemed he was trying to get close to Loki. But Loki couldn't let him close, he never had. It had always been sexual, even if Loki knew that Tony might have been interested in something more, Loki couldn't become a charity case, he refused to.

Finally at the end of the day, Tony had enough. He'd let Loki push him away every time this happened before, finally he confronted Loki after school in a secluded class room.

"I wish you wouldn't avoid me." said Tony.

"I am looking out for your safety." spoke Loki coldly.

"Loki every time something happens to you, you push me away. And I'm sick of it." spoke Tony.

"Why?" asked Loki.

Tony looked at him mouth agape. "This is just sex, is it not?" asked Loki.

"Loki, I've wanted to be close to you since freshmen year. You made it only sex. You assumed that I didn't care, I've always wanted to know you, to be close to you Loki. If I could, I'd make you boyfriend publicly." spoke Tony.

Loki bit his lip, why? Why was Tony always trying to get close to him? Loki didn't get close to people, too much had happened in his past for that to be possible. Yet Tony was pushing him, and his feelings for Tony betrayed his mind.

"I can't tell you Tony." spoke Loki.

"Why?" asked Tony.

"You're so very public, you never back down from anything Tony, you are always so blunt. You and I are very different people, I prefer to handle my personal affairs privately. I do not want to be a charity case." spoke Loki.

"I could never see you as charity, don't you see how I really feel about you Loki?" asked Tony.

"And that is why it is better that you stay away." spoke Loki.

Just as he turned away though, Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, a brutal kiss, expressing his pent up lust and love for Loki. Tony poured every feeling into that kiss, and Loki couldn't help but kiss back.

Loki was pinned to a desk as Tony attacked his neck with his lips, sucking and leaving quite a few hickeys. Loki grimaced only slightly as his body was so very sore, but he wanted this. Tony moved over Loki turning him over as the desk wasn't comfortable on Loki's back. Loki's ass was up, his chest pressed into the desk, those pants he wore were far too tight, and Tony was enjoying the view a little too much.

"Why do you...date her?" asked Loki.

"I don't like to be alone publicly." breathed Tony.

Tony's hand moved down undoing those pants, springing Loki's cock free, he stroked it lovingly and Loki moaned out more.

"Did you fuck her when you began dating her?" asked Loki.

"Pepper? I've slept with her a couple of times to keep up appearances, plus I mean she's ok in the sack. But it's nothing compared to this, mostly because I have emotional investment in you. Loki, it's just that...I didn't want to cause you problems. If people saw me around you, they might assume something and I didn't want you to get into trouble." said Tony.

Loki turned his head to look at Tony, shock in his eyes.

"You...you were in the closet for me?" asked Loki.

"Well everyone knows I fuck anything I want, gender doesn't matter to me. But they don't know about you." said Tony.

Loki sighed a little. "They hate me already as it is." he spoke.

"Yeah but I don't wanna make your life terrible anymore with them then it is." said Tony.

Loki gasped more as Tony entered a finger into him, kissing along Loki's neck as he hit Loki's spot, he knew where it was by heart by now.

"Tony..." gasped Loki.

"Yes?" asked Tony.

"I want to...try." spoke Loki.

"Try what?" asked Tony.

"Being with you...publicly." spoke Loki.

Tony stopped and slowly turned Loki over, keeping his hand steady inside of him, he looked him in the eyes.

"You want to be mine?" asked Tony.

Loki looked at the ground and then looked into Tony's eyes. Their eyes meeting for what seemed like forever. Finally Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, leaning in kissing him sweetly.

"Indeed I do." spoke Loki.

"What changed everything?" asked Tony.

"I don't trust easily, and you don't know that much about me, despite that we've slept together for years now. But I...if what you say is true, that you've only been protecting me this entire time, then I want to be with you." spoke Loki.

Tony leaned in sucking on Loki's neck, the position was awkward on the desk but he wanted to see Loki when he came. Tony moved slowly pushing into Loki who threw his head back. Tony was careful as he began to move inside of Loki, he knew how sore the other was from his earlier beatings. Loki however wanted Tony, he wanted to feel this boy. He needed to feel the other sixteen year old, and he wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in deeper. Tony's thrusts were paced perfectly, while Loki rode his cock more and more. Tony leaned in biting Loki's shoulder, Loki dug his nails into Tony's shoulders through his shirt, and the two of them moaned in passion until they both came together.

Coming down from their orgasms, the two of them looked at each other and Loki knew then, he was falling for Tony more and more. He knew it was dangerous, he could only imagine what would happen when Odin found out he was gay. What if Odin hurt Tony? He wouldn't allow that, he knew he wouldn't. Still he had to hope that Tony would keep true to his words about coming out with Loki.

"Loki." breathed Tony.

Loki looked at Tony with his green eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

Tony suddenly saw his phone vibrate, sighing he cleaned them up, they both redressed and he looked at his phone. Tony suddenly went pale.

"What is it?" asked Loki with concern.

"Pepper just texted me she's pregnant." said Tony.

Loki pinched his forehead but he didn't expect anything of Tony in that moment. Stepping away from him, but Tony still grabbed his hand.

"Tony, you cannot abandon your child." spoke Loki seriously.

"Loki I just promised you something." said Tony.

"And what does it matter!? You are having a child Tony." spoke Loki.

Before Tony could speak, Loki left, he refused to cry in front of Tony, he refused to show weakness, he refused to let Tony leave her when she was baring his child.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Black Eyed

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Chapter Three: Freak Show

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Loki didn't speak to Tony for a few weeks, Pepper and Tony fought, he didn't want to be with her. Not when he was finally getting close to Loki. Tension was everywhere, and Tony still didn't know who else had attacked Loki before the usual bullies had. Thor had come back to school which had stopped any further bullying to Loki in the physical sense. But he was still ostracized by everyone, left alone. And without Tony, he truly was alone. He spotted a talent show poster in the hall one afternoon. He sighed, well it couldn't hurt. He was interested and he needed something to get his mind off of things.

Loki walked down the hall and signed his name up. Tony glanced up seeing him doing it. He wondered what Loki was up to. Following him to the bathroom.

"You've been avoiding me." said Tony.

"Of course I have, you have fatherhood duties to attend to." spoke Loki.

"I hope you know that I broke up with her." spoke Tony.

"Why would you do that?" asked Loki.

"Because I promised you that I would come out with you." said Tony.

"She's having your child." spoke Loki.

"I have tried winning you over for years Loki. I have tried since freshmen year to be with you. I won't give up now. As for Pepper and our kid, I already told her I would support her financially, my dad kinda owes me anyway for not noticing my existence." said Tony.

"Your father is the owner of Stark Industries, I'm fairly certain you could pay easily for a child." spoke Loki.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna marry the chick just because I knocked her up. Look, I know it probably sounds heartless, but being with someone because you have a child doesn't mean it's going to work out. Pepper isn't the one for me, you are." said Tony.

"How do you know that? You barely know anything about me." spoke Loki.

"Then tell me about you Loki. Tell me your hopes and dreams, show me you. Show me what I've wanted to see from the start." said Tony.

"I don't think you'll like what you see." muttered Loki.

Tony took Loki's hand in his own, and Loki sighed.

"Ok how about this? I enter that talent show. I know you're damn talented Loki. If I win, then you come out with me, if you win then we do things your way." said Tony with a grin.

Loki smirked. "You seem rather willing to take such a gamble." spoke Loki.

"I want to prove to you, that I'm good enough for you." said Tony.

Loki sighed. "Don't you see it is I that is not truly good enough for you?" asked Loki.

"You don't believe that. Come on Loki, look at yourself. You're so damn perfect. No one can get close to you, mostly because you outrank all of us. You have a sense of style, a sense of self that no one can break. You're so smart that you get A's without even trying, but you also do these amazing projects in class. I've watched you for years because next to you, yeah I've got the grades, but I don't have that talent. I don't know if I can beat you in a show like this, but I'm willing to show you what kind of man I am for you." said Tony.

Loki sighed and leaned in kissing Tony's cheek. "I will take you upon your challenge Tony." he said.

Tony smirked and the two of them left the bathroom. Tony walked over to Pepper and the others, she had agreed to remain his friend after their break up, though his explanation for their break up wasn't that she was pregnant or anything. In fact it just seemed like he'd put it that he'd rather just be friends then be anything more with her.

"Tony, you signed up for the talent contest?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah and I've got a big surprise for it." said Tony with a grin.

"I wonder how my brother will fair against you in it." spoke Thor.

"Tony will make sure that freak gets put in his place." spoke Steve.

"I told you not to call him that." said Tony.

"Not sure why you care Tony." said Pepper.

"You'll see, just don't call him that, ok?" said Tony.

"Whatever man, it's not like it matters. He's got no friends, always has make up on, especially the black lip stick, listens to weird music, and writes poetry all day. Face it, he's a freak." said Steve.

"He's not a freak Steve, he's just an individual, unlike half of the other people around here." said Tony.

Thor nodded in agreement with Tony. Tony really didn't like Steve, but he was Clint and Natasha's friend, and Tony found them ok. Sighing he went home after that day, an empty mansion as usual. His father never noticed anything he did, in fact Loki was the only one who truly challenged him. Loki the most perfect person in Tony's life. Tony knew that he was hopelessly in love with Loki, he had been for a while. He would need to prove himself to Loki, but he wasn't entirely sure how. As he thought about it, he knew Loki's music taste by now. He would need to perform to something from there, something that would make Loki sit up and pay attention. Working and tinkering with his robotics at home, Jarvis was up and running officially now and Tony began to work on the show he would be putting on. His own music taste was different from Loki's, AC/DC blaring as he worked hard on this.

Loki got home, listening to Marilyn Manson that day, he laid back on his bed and began to think of what he would do for this show. Tony had challenged him, and he was not one who took challenges lightly. He began to plot his costume, sewing it, knowing exactly what he would do for the show.

For the next few days the two of them exchanged heated looks in the halls, both of them preparing their talent show performances. Everyone else in the competition knew that they might as well drop out. Tony and Loki had won so many awards from the school for academic things, science fairs for Tony, and various art awards for Loki. They were the school's two top students. Even if most of the school didn't understand or like Loki because of how he was in the school. Tony had the popularity because he was cocky, arrogant, but also friendly to the other students. He did put himself up on a pedestal, but his grades and everything else in school helped make it obvious. It also didn't hurt that Tony was on the football team, mostly because he wanted to be versatile.

Loki meanwhile didn't do extra curricular activities normally other then art competitions, and drama type activities such as the various school plays. Loki didn't know that Tony had been to every single one of those, just to watch him. Still Tony knew how talented Loki was. His own performance would have to be better then the best. Of course his father didn't even notice the invitation he'd given him, nor did he even notice the amount of money that Tony was spending on this. Tony knew he'd never win his father's affection or even being noticed by him. But that didn't matter, since Tony had the eyes of Loki on him.

Finally the day came for the talent show. The various acts were going up, but none of them were going to be as good as Tony or Loki's performances. Finally it was Tony's turn, Tony knew this was going to take an awful lot of balls, he didn't have any problem doing it though. Tony's machines began their works, shutting down the lights as Tony came out. The song playing in the back ground was 'Nancy Boy' by Placebo. Loki was watching, actually shocked that Tony was going there. Tony came out with a grin, he began to perform a dance routine actually, suddenly he ripped his clothes and was there in drag. Tony was smirking, Loki was dying of laughter as his lover made a fool of himself. But Tony had the entire auditorium roaring with laughter, after all Tony could dance better then most thought he could, and the absolute hilarity of it was far too much to take. It was the ballsiest thing anyone had ever seen. Tony of course moved to the microphone and began to sing to the song, though his voice couldn't match the tone of the song, he still sang really well. Finally he came away from the microphone, people stood up and cheered, Tony smirked and walked back stage.

"You just came out of the closet dear." spoke Loki, not showing that he'd been laughing only moments ago.

"I did, not that I was ever in it." said Tony.

Loki sighed and walked out, the lights went dim, his costume demure yet also showing him off in a new way. He took the microphone, and he began to sing while playing his guitar. His song choice was 'Smells Like a FreakShow' by Avatar. Loki sang and sang, matching the screams in the song perfectly, his guitar playing right on point while the rest of the instruments were played by some band mates that Loki had paid to help him pull this off. Loki's song had so much emotion in it, just the way he sang every line. And his dance moves were actually rather hypnotizing. While Tony could sing, and he could, as well as dance. Loki could SING, play guitar, and dance. Loki was showing up Tony, despite how much Tony's performance had gathered the attention. Loki dropped to his knees during the performance, actually writhing a little on the floor as he sang a certain part, showing he was the freak show and not ashamed of it.

Finally after the performance, the entire crowd was cheering and he left the stage. Loki looked to Tony, who looked to him.

"It was almost ironic that they were cheering for that." said Tony.

"That was the point." spoke Loki.

Tony nodded, and the judge came up, announcing Loki's win. Tony sighed but Loki grabbed his hand walking out with him, and then right there, in front of the entire crowd, Loki kissed Tony hard on the lips.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Author: Review Maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Black Eyed

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Chapter Four: Coming Out

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

The entire crowd was silent as the two of them kissed on stage. Tony kissing Loki back, before Loki took the award and left the stage. Tony followed after him, and the students began talking, Pepper was pale, Steve was in shock, and Bruce seemed slightly amused.

Tony followed after Loki, the two of them reaching the bathroom in a stall. Loki was staring at the floor.

"I can not believe I just did that." spoke Loki.

"Well I'd say the entire school knows now." spoke Tony sarcastically.

Loki smirked a little and sighed then. "Yes and I do wonder how Thor will react." he spoke.

As if on cue, Pepper and the others appeared. She looked at Loki and Tony, but she smiled at Tony a little.

"So this is why." she said.

Tony nodded. "I'm sorry Pepper." he said.

"No don't be, I was wrong. We were all wrong. I was jealous of him and you...I guess I had a good reason to be, still the way I acted." she said.

"Do not worry about it." spoke Loki.

"It's just that, it's hard watching your boyfriend fall for someone else." she said.

"Especially when he knocked you up, no?" spoke Loki.

"Yeah, but that's alright, I expect that Tony will take responsibility for this." she said.

"I will, you got it." spoke Tony.

Pepper smiled a little and Loki looked at her. "You don't think I'm a bad influence then?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No I..never did. I was just very worried about how close you both were. But now, more then ever Tony needs me. And I'm not going to stop being his friend, I will support him no matter what now." spoke Pepper.

Tony smirked and took Loki's hand in his own. Thor walked over. "Anthony, you will treat my brother well?" he asked.

"I will, I promise." spoke Tony.

"Then I shall approve of your union." spoke Thor.

Tony of course grinned a little at that, Thor had an odd way of wording things. Bruce put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Well I say that your reputation just changed." he said.

"I think it's a good thing." said Tony with a grin.

Bruce smirked, but Steve was the one having the most issues, he wouldn't look at Loki, he seemed disturbed by it all.

"Got a problem Rogers?" asked Tony.

"He's.." started Steve.

But Pepper grabbed him shutting him up, her hand over his mouth. "I'll go have a chat with Steve." she said before walking out.

Tony smirked watching her leave, Clint and Natasha were both holding hands and looking at Tony and Loki. "If we can walk down these halls together, you should be able to as well." spoke Natasha.

Clint gave a nod, agreeing with her, Loki was actually shocked at the support, but he didn't really smile at them, he did smirk however.

"I suppose this means I'll be joining your marry group?" he asked.

"Well maybe, depends on Steve." spoke Natasha.

"If Pepper has anything to say about it, yeah you'll be around." said Clint.

Loki chuckled and Tony leaned in kissing his cheek. Loki however knew there was one place this wasn't going to go over well, and that was at his home. Pepper came back in, she saw the worried look on Loki's face.

"Steve's in time out." she said.

"Time out?" asked Tony.

"For making some homophobic remarks." she said.

"Pep, you rock." said Tony with a smirk.

"Yes I know." she said.

Pepper walked over to Loki. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Loki looked to her. "It is nothing." he spoke.

"I hope you know, your destiny and my destiny, they're intertwined now, so can we bury the hatchet?" she asked.

"Did you ever look up what I called you?" asked Loki.

She grimaced. "Yes." she said.

"And you are willing to forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes, for Tony's sake." she said.

Loki looked to Tony and then shook her hand. "Alright then." he spoke.

Pepper smiled and walked over to Bruce who was talking to Clint about something. Tony put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Thanks." he said.

"I still do not like her, but I must reach a middle ground with her." he spoke.

"Yeah, it's just that, she's my friend, and she's carrying my kid." said Tony.

"I understand dearest Anthony." spoke Loki with a smirk.

Tony grabbed Loki kissing him passionately in front of everyone, the others gaped but Loki just kissed Tony back passionately, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other. The others left the bathroom, Pepper going to give Steve another talk, after all she could be scary when she wanted to be.

"How long do you think we have?" asked Loki.

"Not sure, but I want you so bad." spoke Tony.

Loki smirked. "You have me Anthony." he spoke.

"Are you sure, there's so much more that I want from you now, I want to know everything about you." spoke Tony.

"You will dearest, in time." spoke Loki.

Tony kissed Loki more, and the two of them were pushed together in a small stall, they didn't have that much time, so Loki simply helped them get their cocks out and they began to grind against each other, kissing each other like no tomorrow. Tony kept grinding on Loki more and more, Loki felt the heat, they wouldn't last long like this. He reached down stroking their cocks together, Tony's hot breath on his ear and he felt them both climax at the same time.

They both cleaned up before leaving the bathroom, Steve walked up apologizing, Tony smirked, Pepper was good. But he had Loki's hand in his own, and he was happy with that. They walked out of the school that day a couple, but Loki walked right into hell.

When Loki got home, he was aware that something was very off. Frigga wasn't anywhere, Thor looked sad about something, and then he was thrown into a wall by Odin.

"You dare to disrespect this family this way!?" exclaimed Odin.

Loki looked up dizzily. "Thor...what did you?" he asked.

"I could not help it brother..." spoke Thor.

"So you told him!?" exclaimed Loki.

Loki was punched hard in the gut, he growled and punched Odin hard in the jaw.

"You wish to try that again!?" exclaimed Odin.

Loki ran, he grabbed his back pack dodging Odin he managed to throw anything important on his desk into the bag before he leaped from his bedroom window into a tree and slid down it, coughing quite a bit, he was a bit disoriented but his survival instincts were kicking in and he ran away from that house, from Odin, from all of it.

He made it to underneath the local bridge and he leaned up against the wall underneath the bridge, breathing hard. He looked at his phone, Tony's number was in it, but he didn't wish to drag him into this, he couldn't dare make this worse. He closed his eyes leaning his head back, he looked up at the sky.

This was too much for him, putting his hands in his hair he took a moment to think, he was homeless now, he had what very few clothes he owned in that bag, his make up, his lap top, his school work, his pencils, his note pad, and that was it. His wallet, house keys, and phone were in his pockets, but that didn't matter now. Soon the phone would be shut off, his house keys were useless to him now, and he basically had lost so much that he'd probably have to sell the lap top for food.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Loki!?" a girl exclaimed.

He looked up and Pepper was standing there, he looked surprised as she ran down to him. "You're bleeding..." she said looking at his lip.

Loki looked away from her. "Why are you under this bridge?" she asked.

Loki didn't speak but Pepper took his hand and she called Tony. "Tony, it's Loki, I found him under a bridge with a bag, he looks hurt." she said into the phone.

Tony was worried sounding but he arrived soon enough and ran over to Loki. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

Loki tried to think of what to say, but he wasn't sure what to say. "My...step father..." he spoke.

"What?" asked Tony.

"It was my step father, for a while now he's beaten me, disappointed in me enough to try and teach me respect with his fist." spoke Loki.

Tony looked livid. "So why are you down here?" he asked.

"He found out about you and I...and he began to beat me relentlessly, I escaped before he could do anymore damage." spoke Loki.

Tony looked to Pepper. "Come on, let's get in my car." he said.

She lead them up there, not letting go of Loki's hand, Loki looked at her face, she looked really upset for him, he was wondering why, why was she so nice to him now? Was it really all for Tony? Or did she perhaps feel guilty for fighting with him before. She shouldn't have, after all he'd been cruel to her, to call her such a name as he had. He sat in silence as Tony drove them back to his place.

"Come on, dad won't even notice you're here." said Tony.

The two of them followed him inside the large mansion, JARVIS greeted them which surprised Loki.

"You created an AI?" he asked.

"Yeah meet JARVIS, you'll be dealing with him a lot while you live here." said Tony.

"Live here?" asked Loki.

"Yeah since Pep's parents kicked her out for being pregnant and your step dad's a nut, you'll stay here, both of you." spoke Tony.

"I was just on my way to his place after he told me I could stay here when I saw you." spoke Pepper.

Loki nodded. "Are you certain that you wish to live with your ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend?" asked Loki.

"Tony's my friend above all else, we stick together even now." spoke Pepper.

Loki felt Tony take his hand in his. "You will stay in my room." he said.

Loki smirked and kissed his cheek, Pepper went to her new room feeling a bit tired. Tony let Loki move his things in, what few things he had.

"We're going to go buy you some clothes this weekend." said Tony.

"As long as they fit my style." spoke Loki.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you look sexy in those tight black jeans you love to wear." he spoke.

Loki smirked and then laid down on the bed, Tony lay next to him and looked at him with those adoring eyes.

"Are you certain I should stay here? I am not some damsel in distress or anything, I could make it..." began Loki.

"This isn't about saving you. This is about me taking care of my boyfriend because I want to. I'm not trying to confine you Loki, and even I admit this is kind of fast for being a couple, but I am not going to let you sleep on the streets, not when I care about you." said Tony.

Loki pulled Tony close, just closing his eyes. "I am forever black eyed Tony." he spoke.

"Maybe so, but I'll still always kiss you better." said Tony.

Loki smirked. "We will discuss this more later on, for now we should think of dinner." he spoke.

Tony got up, ordering a pizza, his father was nowhere around but he still had full access to their accounts of money. He did want to ask Loki more, but he supposed that twenty questions would have to wait.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Author: Reviews Maybe?


End file.
